Inuyasha and the Shikon Jewel
by JeanOtakuXL
Summary: This is a Inuyasha AU style story of Aladdin in which you'll see elements to the original animated, to the 2019, to the broadway musical. Enjoy the reading. Inuyasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi Aladdin (C) Walt Disney
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and the Shikon Jewel

Chapter 1: The Prologue

Far across the land of Kyoto in a small local village as spring was here and the flowers of the cheery blossoms bloomed. The breeze was lightly and the air was lively beautiful as it was sure breathtaking.

Somewhere among there was a cottage out on the open fields just inches away from the village where two married couple out doing their daily chores. The husband was outside hanging some clean laundry to let the cool breeze dry up while the wife was gardening out some daikons take dinner with while carrying a little infant boy inside a papoose on her back.

The silences was soon broken up by laughter of two twin girls running around giggling as they rushed up to the man grabbing a hold of the man's robes and gently tugging it to get his attention.

"Daddy! Tell us a story!" the little one exclaimed.

"Yes, please daddy! Please!" said the other one.

"Girls. Leave your father alone. He's very busy today." the lady called out to them.

"Aww! But mommy!" both whined.

"It's alright dearest. I kinda do need a break right about now." the man smiled as he turn over to the girls.

The woman was just going to argue but she instead smiles and process to root out her vegetables.

"So girls, what stories would you like me to tell this time?" he asked while sitting down legs crossed.

"Tell us the story about the half-demon and the magical sacred jewel."

"Oh yes! Please tell us that one!"

The man couldn't help but chuckle in the delight of his two energetic twins.

"But you two heard that story so many times."

"Please daddy, pleeeeeease!" the two begged which he couldn't bare to say no to that.

"Oh okay. But just one last time." he gather the two up close to him as they both sat down on his lap while being held by his arms. "This is the story that did actually happen before you two were ever born. This is a tale about a half-demon, Inuyasha, a princess, and a magical shikon jewel."

XXX

Somewhere from the rocky mountains where a dark figure wearing a full white fur pelt robe and a baboon mask, sitting on a bolder. Along with him was a young woman who looks to be around the age of 17 was standing beside him holding a fan by her right hand as they both awaited for someone to come.

The night was dark while no stars was ever shown upon the skies as if nothing can ever shine under the presence of this evil figure. It wasn't long until they hear the clopping sounds of horses approaching with three men who their due their outfits, and filthy appearance are presume to be bandits as the come to a halt and one of them who was leading straddles off his horse and heads towards them.

"You...are late." the figure respond in a sinister voice in which anyone with that tone would stay clear away from him.

"A thousand apologies, sir." the bandit leader said bowing respectfully.

"Did you required it, then?" he asked.

"We had to spill few bloods on the way to get it-" he reach in to his pouch and pulled out a piece of a medallion. "But we've got it."

"Very good, Genzo. Now hand it over." he reach out his hand for it.

"Not so fast, Naraku!" he held it away from him. "What about the treasure you promised us?"

Just then a black blur swoops in right pass him snatching the medallion clean off his hand. By what took it was a large bird that black as night, and has three glowing red eyes as it lands by, Naraku's shoulder handing it to him from it's beak.

"Is that...no...that's, Shibugarasu." one of the bandits said in shocked to see how can someone possessed such an demon crow.

"You should trust me, Genzo my friend. You'll get wants coming to you." he said as he pulls out a second medallion piece as he connects them both. Once they collide, which is now shaped as a phoenix bird, as the medallion starts to glow in a fiery blaze and flies out of, Naraku's hand.

The phoenix then flies towards one of the stone walls as it place itself against it. What happens next the whole area start to shake while rocks and boulders comes tumbling down. The rocky wall start to shift in a form of a giant head of a phoenix gaping it's mouth wide open as the glowing entrance appears.

"At long last, after all these years of searching, the cave of the phoenix." Naraku said as he gave himself a slimy smile as, Genzo looked up in total disbelief of what he's witnessing.

"Now, you remember your part of the bargain. Bring me the Shikon Jewel."

"Why? What's so special this whole shikon jewel? And what do I get under the bargain?" Genzo asking looking suspicious about this.

"When you retrieve the sacred jewel, the rest of treasure will be yours and your foolish men, but the jewel is mine. Now go." Naraku ordered him as he point at the entrance of the cave.

Genzo gulped but he starts slowly approaching the phoenix's mouth. While leaving the others to watch.  
While they watch, the woman glance over to, Naraku.

"I fail to see this worthless bandit would able to retrieve this jewel of yours."

"Silents, Kagura and just watch." Naraku shush her leaving her to grumble rolling her eyes around.

The bandit leader reaches to the cave as he was just about to enter in a strong gust wind follow by a screehing roar, blown, Genzo away sending him tumbling to the ground. The horses whiny in freight as well as to the other bandits freaking out riding off leaving only their leader behind along with, Naraku and Kagura. The head of the phoenix starts to speak.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the cave demanded leaving, Genzo shriving in fear as he gets up.

"I-I am, Genzo, leader of the bandits." Genzo's voice trembled.

"Know this. Only one who is worthy to enter here." the cave said. "One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."

"Diamond in the rough?" he asked as he turns to Naraku and Kagura with a confused look.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Kagura spatted out impatiently.

Genzo hesitantly inch towards the entrance, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down while he closed his eyes bracing himself the worst. But nothing happen. He open his eyes as he sighed in relief.

"Ha! Diamond in the rough? What a joke! Ha ha!" Genzo trails forward to the cave but as he inch more further as another screeching roar as the whole cave start to collapse as, Genzo screams once the whole mouth comes down closing as it leaves the bandit leader's demise.

Naraku and Kagura watch this happen unfazed upon what happen.

"Seek ye out, the diamond in the rough!" the phoenix's head said as it disappears back to the stone wall as the medallion separated in two.

"Well...that went well. I can't say that I've told you so." Kagura said sarcastically. "You're well aware that you'll never getting that stupid jewel."

"Have patiences, Kagura. Genzo was obviously less worthy." Naraku said as he retrieves the two piece of the phoenix medallions. "But only one may enter is worthy enough to enter. We must find this...diamond in the rough."


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha and the Shikon Jewel

Chapter 2: Meet Inuyasha!

In small town where the Higurashi palace lies as the evening is bright and clear blue in the sky while as figure in red with white sliver mane with two dog ears on top, flowing from the air as he leaps from rooftop to rooftop while sped in full speed from his bare feet. As he comes to a stop as he was comes to an edge of the building looking down below. On his hand was carrying a cloth contain some stuffed dumplings.

"Stop, thief!" a voice shouted to him as he turns around to see three samurais that are royal guards to the Higurashi family having them draw out their katanas.

"I'll have your head as a trophy, Inuyasha!" the captain that leads the samurais said as his face expression was full of hate to the demon dog.

"Seriously, Hanzo? All this for a few stolen dumplings?" he grin holding up the cloth sack up high.

"This time you won't get away so easily." Hanzo said as he and the other two inch closely to him.

"Keh!" he scoffed. "You think this is going to be easy for you idiots?"

He backs up to the edge as he jumps off leading on two ropes strung between buildings, with dry clothes on them as he bounce off of it as he lands softly on the ground.

Looking up above he see, Hanzo looking down cursing at him down below.

"Damn you, demon dog!" he shouted.

His ears perked up with a sound of three young ladies, laughing. Despite some of the town people including some woman liking him, and don't mind him at all for what he does at life while some hate him for being a thieving dog demon...actually he not quite a full fledged dog demon, but a half-demon which he's half human taken from his human mother while his father was full demon dog. Inuyasha had bee orphaned ever since he was 4 years old after his mother died from an unknown illness. He lived on his own salvaging for some food while stealing them to survive while nobody wanted him due to being a half-demon and freak to ever civilization. But after all these years of his life being a common thief, he's used to being mistreated while most don't.

Speaking of which, Inuyasha approaches to to the three women as they continue to giggle while some flushed pink on their cheeks due to the fact how handsome and cute the young half-demon is despite not caring how different he look nor show any fear of him.

"Morning, ladies." Inuyasha greeted them as he ninja style crouch above them on top of the wooden barrels.

"Morning, Inuyasha!" one of them greets back at him .

"Getting into trouble a bit early today, aren't we, Inuyasha?" the second woman asked giving him a flirty look at him in which he scoffed that off since he has no interest to any of the human woman's charms.

"Ha! Trouble? No way. You're only trouble if you get caught."

"There he is!" one of the samurais shouted pointing at him as he calls out the others.

"And now I'm in trouble." he muttered in annoyance.

A horde of of them start charging towards him until all of a sudden a huge spinning top comes zooming out of nowhere as it knock them all of like bowling pins. He looks up to see a little kitsune who's look like a 7 year old boy hop of the one of the clothes line ropes and lands on, Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Perfecting timing, runt." he grin.

"Anytime, Inuyasha." he cheerfully said. "LOOK OUT!" he yelled.

With quick reflexes he dodge a swing of the blade of, Hanzo's katana only to get itself stuck on one of the wooden barrels as he tries to pull it free.

"What's the matter? Got your sword stuck?" he jokily comment which irritates him.

"You dare to mock me?!" he tugs more hard until he got his sword free as he takes another swing at him. But, Inuyasha jumps on top of his head as he takes another leap, shoving him over to a carte full of horse poo as he lands face first on it.

"Later, Hanzo!" Shippo exclaimed while he rides on, Inuyasha's back while he picks up his pace leaping on top of more rooftops leaving, Hanzo raising his head out of the pile as he spat out some horse dung out of his mouth in disgust mix with pure rage.

"Damn you! I swear, Inuyasha I will have blood into my steal blade! I swear it!" he scream out the top of his lungs.

XXX

After what seems like hours as the two finally manage to lose them as their stop at an alley as, Inuyasha opens the sack and take a dumpling while, Shippo does the same.

"And now, we feast!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he takes a bite.

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed as he take a bite of his own.

While they enjoy their meal until, Inuyasha stop at his mid meal as he sees two poor children. A girl who looks about 12 and a boy who's 6 years old rummaging through the garbage for food.

He look at them, then to the dumplings as he take the remaining of them as he heads toward under, Shippo complains wondering why he's giving them away to two human kids.

"Here." he hands them to the girl while held his little brother as he hid behind her scared by the appearance of him. "-Go on. Take it." he said impatiently.

The girl take it from his hand as she smiled up to him.

"Thank you, mister." she said.

The boy peek over as he slowly lose his fears upon him now as he giggle happily with delight.

"Thank doggy man!"

Inuyasha slightly chuckled as he ruffled his hair.

"Come on, Shippo, let's go."

"But-"

"Now, runt." he said sternly in which, Shippo does as he said but he stops in his tracks as he looks down to his half bitten dumpling as he walk towards the two kids and hand to them.

"H-Here." he said softy.

They both giggled as they runs off.

"Hey! Shippo! Hurry up or else I'll just leave you here!" Inuyasha called out.

"Coming!" the kitsune hushed after him.

As the both walking into the daylight as they hear a parade going on.

"Hey! A parade!" Shippo said in an excited tone.

"So what?" Inuyasha said looking uninterested to this happening. But he peers over the shoulder of the crowed as he sees a royal prince riding on horse back while his own servants follows him.

"On his way to the palace I suppose." said one of the local bystanders.

"Yet again, another suitor for the princess unlike the last one." said the other one.

While he listen to these bystanders giving out these gossip until he was startled to see the same two children he gave these dumplings earlier as the boy runs out in front of the prince's horse, startling it while the girl chase after him.

"Out of the way, you filthy brats!"

"You heard him! Now move it!" one of his servants was about to whip them, but Inuyasha jumps in front them and catch his whip with his own hand as the servant gasped.

"Hey!" he angrily exclaimed. "If I was rich as you, I could afford some manners. Unlike you, you're sure lack some manners yourself!" he yanks the whip away off from the servant 's hands and toss it at him.

"I'll teach you some manners!" he draws his katana as the crowd gasped. As he bring his sword down to him as, Inuyasha catch it by the his two fingers which brought the prince was stun witnessing this.

"Is that anyway for a prince to act?" with that he snap the tip of the sword in half.

"MY SWORD!" he yelled. "Why you..." he stop at mid sentence as he processed to ride off to the palace.

"Huh, look at that, it's not everyday you see a prince with two rear ends!" Inuyasha insulted him.

The prince halted his horse as he had enough with the half-breed's insults as he turns to him.

"You are a worthless, half-breed. You were born as a half-breed, you'll die as a half-breed, and only fleas will mourn you."

Inuyasha growled furiously with the prince's back talking insult as he watch him enter the palace with the large gate closed.

"I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas."

"Well actually, lord Inuyasha the flea your referring to is me." said a tiny flea demon named Myoga.

"Shut it!" he flick him off as he goes flying across the air.

"Geez, why does this damn little flea always following me?" Inuyasha question in irritation. "Come on, Shippo, let's go home."

The little kitsune follows him.

As the sun was setting as nightfall was coming full circle. Inuyasha and Shippo travel deep in the forest as they made their way to a old hollow tree as this is their hideout they live on.

"Go to sleep little guy. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day and we need plenty of rest."

"Okay, Inuyasha. Good night." Shippo yawned as she goes over to his sleeping quarters padded of hay and leaves as he curled up in a ball as he falls asleep.

Inuyasha on the other hand was ready to sleep just yet as he goes on top of the tree as he rested on a branch as he watch over the horizon view as he can she the large palace.

"Someday...things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all." Inuyasha sighed as he rest his head behind hands as he continues to watch the beautiful view. 


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha and the Shikon Jewel

Chapter 3: It's Hard To Be A Princess

It was a bright sunny morning at the palace, or at least it was until a loud ''BOOM!'' by the sound of the large door burst open, as the prince storms off in total frustration follow by humiliation because a rear piece of his hakama pants torn off showing his fundoshi plus his two pairs orbs of men buttcheeks exposed.

"Ughh! I've never been so insulted in all my life!" he spatted.

"Oh, Prince Akito. You're not leaving so soon, are you?" asked the empress, Atsuko Higurashi.

"I hope you are not." Sanosuke said in a panicking state.

"Good luck marrying her off!"

"Oh, dear." she sighed.

"Ugh! What has my granddaughter done this time?!" Sanosuke grumbled as he heads out the palace garden where an 8 year old boy was stand by the entrance way. "Sota! Where's your sister, Kagome?"

"She still sitting by the fountain with, Sango just as she is, grandpa."

"Good! Because I like to give her a piece of my mind!" he said grumbled angelically as he walk passed him.

"Now, Sanosuke. Don't be to harsh on her like you did last time." Atsuko follows him behind leaving, Sota concerned.

"This is not gonna go well." he said in a worry tone, knowing the fact of what about to come.

At the palace garden as birds chirping and whistling as two ladies were sitting that a big fountain along with a large saber tooth cat laying down with a piece of the prince's hakama on her mouth.

"Kagome!" the old man called out to her. "Oh, Kirara! Give that to me now!"

Sanosuke grab it as they tug-a-war for it.

"Kirara! Let go! I'm not asking you again!"

He finally yanks it out of her mouth while he falls rear first on the floor.

"So, this is why Prince Akito stormed out!"

"Oh, grandpa," Kagome chuckled as Kirara transforms back into a small cat and leaps up to the other woman's lap. "Kirara was just playing with him isn't that right, Sango?"

"Oh, yes. She was just playing him, weren't you, Kirara?" Sango asked her pet Nekomata on the head as she mewed happily to her owner. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed, Prince Akito, weren't you?"

Both the teens started giggling own to received by the angry frown upon the old man's face with his arms folded.

"Ahem. Uh, sorry, Lord Higurashi." she apologetically said.

"Sango, would you please let us speak to her?" Atsuko asked her.

"Yes, your majesty." She bowed respectfully as she heads over to the other side carrying her pet nekomata by her arms.

"Kagome, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you...

"...must be married to a prince." Kagome interrupted.

"By your next birthday." he added which, Kagome sighed in annoyance.

"The law is wrong."

"But you've only got three more days!"

"Grandpa, I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

"But-" Sanosuke was about to say something before, Atsuko place her hand on his shoulder as prompting him to let her handle this herself.

"Kagome, it's not only this law. But I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for." Atsuko place both hands to her shoulders to comfort her. "You're father would've wanted you to continue his family line and you're heir to the throne."

Kagome hung her head sadly upon hearing about her passing father.

"I know, mother. But try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends."

"Ahem." Sango cleared her throat.

"Except you, Sango." she smiled at her. "I've never even outside the palace walls."

"Kagome, I do understand. But I know I'm doing it for your own safety."

"I'm fifteen years old, mother. I'm not a little girl anymore." Kagome retorted.

"Kagome!" Sanosuke protested point his finger directly at her. "As your grandfather, you will do as your mother said! You're...a...princess!"

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" Kagome shouted at him as she take the family heirloom necklace her grandfather gave from her 7th birthday and threw to the ground leaving both her mother, and Sanosuke shocked.

"That was my gift to you! Why you- no good... disobedient little- Aghhhh!" He yelled as he stormed off only to stop dead at his tracks and turn back to her. "Kami forbid you should have any daughters!" he spatted

"Sanosuke!" she exclaimed but took a deep breath as she turns to, Kagome.

"I'll go talk to your grandfather. But for now, please be reasonable and try to do what right for your own future." with that she gets up and heads back inside the palace leaving, Kagome alone with, Sango and Kirara. Kagome let out a deep sigh.

"What future do I have if I'd had to remain a prisoner here for the rest of my life." she sadly hung her head.

"I know how you feel, Kagome." Sango said as she stroke, Kirara's head. "If I had a grandfather like yours, my life would be a living hell." she joked in which, both she and Kagome softly laughed.

"Yeah, but still... If only I can be free from this all." Kagome said.

Looking up on the trees seeing two birds on one of the branches as they huddled up, and the female start rubbing it's head underneath the male's neck as their chirped happily. Upon seeing that, Kagome if one day she would one day find true love for herself.

XXX

Back inside the palace while, Sanosuke was still hotheaded over the fact he raised his very own granddaughter come to be such an disobedient brat.

"I just don't get with that child! How did I had to put up with her after all these years I help alongside my daughter-in-law to raise her and this is the thank I get?!" he ranted. "Now how is my family's legacy will ever continue without a new emperor and empress to rule the entire kingdom?"

"Now, Sanosuke mind your blood pressure. You don't want to get a heart attack like you did last time." Atsuko enters in the chambers. "Not only that, I'm very ashamed of you for what you just said back there." she scolded.

"Can't you really blame on me for your own daughter being such a picky on ever single suitor she meets and rejects them. And she should know better by now that she should carry out her role of being a royal princess. I can't just stand with her childish, and stubborn behavior of hers. If my son was still alive, he would've teach her some discipline."

"Yes, if only he was still here." she said sadly over the passing of her former husband, and former ruler. "But you know I wasn't nearly as picky when my mother to let me choose a suitor. And let's not forget that, Kagome has same stubbornness and temper as your son's." Atsuko pointed out.  
"Yes..." he sighed deeply.

A shadow fall over them both as they looked to sees, Naraku standing by the doorway with his large demon crow sitting by his shoulder.

"Ohh, oh. Ah, Naraku. Our most trusted advisor. We're are in desperate need of your wisdom." Sanosuke said in glee.

"My life is but to serve you, my lord." Naraku bows. "What seem to be the problem?"

"It's this suitor business. My granddaughter, Kagome is refusing to choose a husband. And I'm at my wit's end."

"You mean my wit's end?" Atsuko pointing out him.

"Ah, y-yes, her wit's end." he correct himself.

"Your majesty, mind if I disgust this in private?"

"Of course. Sanosuke, if you please?" Atsuko asked in which the old man nodded.

"As you wish." he said as exit out the chambers, leaving the two alone.

"Now then, we should can go over the situation of yours?"

"Of course, Naraku. As what, Sanosuke said, my daughter refuses to choose a suitor to become her husband."

"Indeed. Perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem."

"If anyone can help, it's you."

"Ah, but it would require the uses of the mystic diamonds." Naraku takes her hand as the sleeves slip down to reveal her beautiful royal bracelet in which pulled away from his.

"Uh, my bracelet? But- but it's a wedding gift from my husband. It's the only thing I have left of him."

"It's necessary to find the princess a suitor." Naraku says the word 'princess' with the second syllable, ''cess.'' He then turns to her and his stares dead straight to hers as his red eyes glows demonically. Atsuko's eyes glows red the same as his as she's being hypnotized.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." his voice slows down and deepens.

"Yes...everything...will be...fine."

"Now...the diamonds." he commanded.

"Here, Naraku. Whatever you need will be fine." she take the bracelet off her wrist and slowly hands it to him in which he takes it.  
"You are most gracious, milady. Now why don't you go and tend to your little garden." Naraku suggest.

Atsuko still hypnotized, stood still motionless and her eyes still glowing red.

"Yes...that'll be...pretty good."

Once, Naraku exit out the chambers as he look at the diamond bracelet with a sinister smile appeared on his face. While scrolling through the hallway as he spotted, Kagura was by the corner fanning her fan as she sees her master approaching.

"I take it that you've gotten the bracelet from our goody little empress?" she asked.

"Yes. I have required it." Narak said pass by her not making eye contact. "And soon I'm almost close of becoming emperor, not her daughter and so called future husband."

He pulls a rope, which the wall opens to reveal a secret entrance.

"The Higurashi line will soon come to an end." Naraku give a slight evil chuckle as he enters along with, Kagura following him.

XXX

Later that night, Kagome decided it was time to escape as she is dressed up in a different clothing as she puts on a straw hat while her long raven black hair tucked in. She as makes her way through the garden as she makes sure no one is watching as she makes her way the palace's wall as she hides a tree to climb on. As she begins to climb until. "Kagome."

A voice came out which startled her. As she turns to see, Sango standing there with, Kirara next to her.

"S-Sango?" she nervously murmured feeling like she's now in trouble and she going to tell her mother that she was trying to sneak off and escape out of the palace. "I-I can explain..."

"It's alright." Sango began. "You're safe with me. I won't alert the gurads."

"What? You're not going to? Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because I'm your best friend. And won't go against you. But are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Oh, Sango. I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." Kagome said she heads towards her as she give her long time friend an embrace as, Sango return the same embrace back to her. "I'm going to miss you, Sango."

"I'll miss you too." Sango replied sadly. "Kirara. Can you please help her up?"

She answered with very depressing mew as she transform into a big feline cat as she allows, Kagome to ride on her as she flew upward as they reaches to the top palace walls.

"Thank you, Kirara." Kagome thanked her as she hugs her. "Good-bye."  
Kagome disappears over the other side of the wall as, Kirara flies back down and turns back to a small cat and leaps up to, Sango's arms as she starts to whine, and whimpers.

"I know, Kirara." Sango sadly said. "I'll miss her too."

Just as she was about to walk away from the wall she stops and glance back behind her shoulder as she looks back one last time at the wall.

"Please be safe."


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha and the Shikon Jewel

Chapter 4: Love At First Sight

It was a bright sunny morning as the whole entire marketplace was packed and jammed with crowds of people as it seems you can get yourself lost in the middle of the horde. In which case goes for, Kagome who was getting herself bumped, pushed, or shoved by each and everyone of them. But however she seems to not mind with all that as it is a busy town, and there's guaranteed to be tons of citizens flooding the whole place, what really cares the most that she's finally free from the palace, and she gets to see what's outside of it.

While that's going one, Inuyasha and Shippo were on rooftop as they plan to have themselves a nice breakfast.

"Okay, Shippo. You know what to do." Inuyasha said as the little kitsune dips over the edge of fruit stand.

"Melons! Try it, your taste buds will dance and sing." called out shop owner giving attention to passing crowd while he hasn't notice the kitsune grabs one until he glance head over behind him as he see, Shippo taking it. "Wha-? Hey! Get your paws off that!"

The little kitsune pull one eyelid down by his finger and stick his tongue out. ''Blahhhh!''

"Why, you! Get out of here! Go away, you filthy fox!" he shouted scarring him away while, Inuyasha snatched another one from the stand while the shop owner was distracted.

"Nice going, little guy." the half-demon said ruffling his hair which leave, Shippo chuckled.

Inuyasha uses his claws and slices the melons in triangle pieces.

"Breakfast is served."

"Yay!" Shippo cheered as he grabbed a piece and start munching it while, Inuyasha take bite on his too as they enjoy their meal.

Meanwhile, Kagome walking through the street as he browse around, and observe around the marketplace. As she pass by few of the stands as many shopkeeper persuade her with many items.

"Excuse me, milady, buy a pot. No finer then brass and sliver."

"Uh, no thanks." Kagome declined as she trailed onward.

"Feeling hungry? Have yourself some dumplings, and ramen noodles!" another called out to her.

"Oh, no. I'm really not hungry." Kagome shook her head giving a innocent smile.

"Would you like a hair pin. A pretty hair pin for a pretty lady like you?" the shopkeeper held out a beautiful hair pin with jewels on them as it sparkles from the sunlight which, Kagome glazed in amazement. She would get that for, Sango as gift if she gets back to the palace...but the only problem she didn't bring any money with her.

"Sorry, but not interested." she said. But then gets startled by a fish thrust into her face.

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" called out to her only for her to slowly back away waving her hands giving a slight disgust look on her face smelling the stench of the dead fish.

"I don't think so." she murmured. However she failed to notice a man carrying two buckets of water on a carrying pole until bumped into him causing him to fall on the ground as water spilled leaving, Kagome holding both hands to her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh, no! I'm really really sorry!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha ears perked up upon hearing her voice as he glanced over as he gets a good glimpse of the girl who was apologizing to the man. He can barely make out face despite the straw hat she was wearing, but once he gets a good look on her the half-demon boy was trapped in unavoidable trance upon how beautiful her face is as well of her chocolate colored iris on her eyes. Inuyasha was obviously deeply in love.

It wasn't long until, Shippo notice him unusual gaze.

"Uh, Inuyasha? Are you okay? Hey. Hello! Inuyasha, hello!" he gets on his shoulder and start to wave his hand in front of his face.

After, Kagome help out the man she bumped into, and apologize him again for all the trouble in he walked away not caring at all. As she continues on until she notice a homeless girl who looks about 8 as she tries to reach a peach on the fruit stand. (((Note the homeless girl is Rin making only cameo in her. ^_^ )))

"Oh, you must be hungry are you?" Kagome asked. "Here you good." She took a peach off the stand and hand it to her in which she ran off waving happily smiling.

"Thank you, milady!" she called out as she continues off.

Kagome waved back and as she was about to leave someone grabbed her by the wrist and forcefully gets yanked towards by a large man who show a very disgruntled and aggressive anger in his face.

"You'd better be able to pay for that." he growled showing less teeth on his mouth as his breath was so horrendously disgusting as, Kagome was trying her best to contain her stomach.

"Pay?" she asked puzzled but a bit shaken.

"No one steals from my shop!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't have an money."

"Then you're a THEIF!" he draw a kaiken point the blade at her face in a threatening manner which, Kagome's eye widen as fear was catching in her heart. Even she is a brave girl and she isn't easily show fear in her but once in a while she would.

Once this is happening, Inuyasha was out his trance as he realized she was in trouble seeing the man threatening her with the dagger. He needs to do something... he has to act now.

"No! I'm not a thief!" Kagome retorted as she tries to pry the man's grip but was to strong to do so.

"Do you know what the penalty for stealing!" He then slap her hand on the desk of the stand as he place the blade on one of his fingers as he was about cut each and every of her fingers off in which, Kagome was in a panic state as she started to plead not to do so.

"No, no please!"

But just before he was intended to do so, a hand grab the man's wrist and pull the blade away from her finger.

Kagome now baffled what was happening as she looked up to see a young boy with sliver-white mane long hair and wearing a red kimono as his amber eyes narrowed to the man glaring at him.

"Hey," he said as he held the man's arm way up. "Let her go."

The man expression quickly changed to fright by the seeing the half-demon.

"When she said she's not a thief... she's not a thief. Now back off." he shoves him off as he let's Kagome's wrist go as he backs off not wanting to deal with him.

Kagome stood then stun by what happened as the half-demon boy turns to her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Uh, yes. I am." she whispered.

"You shouldn't be careful. The marketplace is no place for a young woman like you."

"Excuse me?!" she questioned as she crossed her arms giving him a pouting look on her face. "How was I supposed know that the marketplace is dangerous! So much for saving me."

"Keh," he scoffed. "Whatever." he turned away as, Shippo hustled over to, Kagome.

"Hey, are you alright, miss?" he asked her looking up to her concern. "You're not hurt are you?"

Kagome looked down as she kneel down to his level.

"Oh I'm alright. Who you might be little one?" she asked.

"My name is, Shippo. And that right there who saved is-" But before, Shippo can finish, Inuyasha cut him off by calling out.

"Can it, runt! We're leaving."  
"But-"

"Now!" he spatted.

"Hey. Don't shout at him." Kagome retorted as she glared at him. "For such a hero you are a jerk."

"Well, wench. Maybe if I didn't save ya, you've couldn't have lost you fingers by then." he grumbled as he walks away only to notice the a bunch of guards are scouting around the marketplace asking where the princess is in which, Kagome immediately stood then surprised to the fact that somehow her mother must've sent them to look for her.

"Oh, no... their after me!" she whispered.

"Huh, after you? Why would they- Wha- Hey!" he yelled as she grab his hand and dragged him off while, Shippo follows after them.

"Hey, what for me!" he called out hustling after them.

Unaware to them a large demonic wasp called a Simyosho was buzzing above the sky as it spies on the trio running towards the forest outside of town.

XXX

Back in the palace where, Naraku and Kagura where in a secret dark chamber as they watches on a magic mirror as see the projecting of, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo heading towards the forest.

"It would seem we have found my diamond in the rough." Naraku said giving a sinister look.

"Him? He nothing but worthless half-demon." Kagura abjected. "How is he suppose to help us get the Shikon Jewel?"

"Don't let his sight deceive you, Kagura. He is the one we are looking for. Let me see if Captain Hanzo and his guards can apprehend him."

He then chuckled evilly knowing the fact that his plans is now set in motion.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha and the Shikon Jewel

Chapter: 5 Together Alone

What seems like a forever for the half-demon dog being dragged by this raven haired girl as they made their way deep in the forest while the little kitsune catches up to them. Finally they stop while, Kagome tries to catch her breath. Inuyasha looks down on her while she panting.

"Okay, since we've finally stopped. Mind telling me what the hell was that about back there?" he demanded.

"S-Sorry," she panted.

"Keh," he scoff while crossing his arms. "You should be, I mean it's bad enough that saved you back at the marketplace, and then you had to suddenly drag me all the way to the forest for no reason."

Kagome looks to him as she gave a bit of guilt in her face. True it was unexpected for her to react and roughly dragged him all the way from the town to the forest. She let out a sigh as she gave him a awkward small smile to him.

"I deeply apologize for my actions." with that she bows respectfully to the half-demon in which he rose a single brow.

"...and I want to thank you for stopping that man back at the marketplace."

"Forget it." Inuyasha scoffed off as he turns away as he walks off leaving her while, Shippo follow hesitantly as he looks back at, Kagome and back to Inuyasha.

"Wait!" she called out to him in which he stop grumbling in annoyance. "I-I have no place to go now... and I wondering if you can take me someplace to stay?"

By hearing that he turns back to face her as he asked.

"You're serious?"

"If isn't much trouble to you. I promise I won't be a burden to you." Kagome added as she gave a innocent pleading look on her pretty face in which he could resist that.

"Fine," he deeply sigh. "But don't expect me to go all soft on you. Now come on." he strolls off as she follows him as he walks with him side by side while, Shippo climb on top the right side of his shoulder.

"So this was your first time being in the marketplace, huh?" Shippo asked.

"Why yes, is it that obvious?" she smiled on the little kitsune child.

"But, you don't seem to know how dangerous the city can be." the fox added.

"I couldn't agree more." she chuckled while, Shippo laughs along with her as the half-demon boy just rolled his eyes around as they continue on their journey to their hollow tree hideout.

As they did make to their destination, Inuyasha pulls on a vine which actives the wooden door that's make out of large tree bark almost like a drawbridge. The half-demon turned and asked. "Ladies first?"

In which made her snicker and hold her laughter to her hand place to her mouth as she replies. "Why, how so kind of you sir." she said which made, Inuyasha flush a bit pink in both sides of his face.

The two enters inside the tree, dodging some dangling vines, and branches.

"Watch your head," Inuyasha said shove them aside for her to make it easier for her to go through. "I mean... you don't want to hit your own head on something." he added while not looking at her leaving, Kagome smiling towards him.

"You seem to be acting awfully nice all the sudden, mister."

"Yeah," he still looked away from her not trying to let her see his shad of pink showing on his cheeks. "It's just I wanted to make up for... being rude to ya back at the marketplace."

"Oh, I see. Well, I really appreciate the effort on changing your manners, especially towards a lady." she lit up to him. "And I do apologize once more for..."

"Just forget already." he interrupts her. "You know I should be the one to say sorry anyway."

Kagome gave a small smile upon him as she nodded. The next thing she does is looked around the whole environment of their home.

"So," she walked around, observing the place. "This is where you live?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, crossing his arms. "Me and Shippo have been here for all our lives. It's not much." he then looked away with his ear drooping down. "I bit you think it's a dump."

Kagome let out a soft gasp as she then start to object, shaking her hands around as she protest.

"Oh, no! No! I... I think it's a really think it's fabulous."

His dog ears perked up upon hearing her saying so positive about his hollow tree home.

"R-Really?" he asked in a surprised look on his face. "I mean you really think so?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded with a smile. "I really think it a nice home to live on."

Inuyasha gave a slight smile on his face as he feels so pleased to her acceptance.

"Well, there one place that got a great view."

"Hm?" Kagome tilt her head. "Really?"

"Would I be lying if I did say that it has a great view?" he said as he held out his hand. "Come on."

Kagome without hesitation, she takes his hand as he leads her up to the top of the tree which leads to the second floor of the tree and leads her to the opening that take them outside of the tree with it's a long branch. Kagome then gets an beautiful view of the whole entire city and the palace. She let out a gasp, and expression slowly shift to a total amazement. Throughout her entire life being a prisoner of her own castle, she would never imagine how wonderful being in the outside world from the palace walls.

"Oh my gosh. It's wonderful." she exclaimed.

"Yep. And that over there," he point at the royal palace. "The palace look pretty amazing, huh?"

Her face slowly change from amazement to a narrow frown upon hearing the half-demon comment how amazing her own home she ran away from really is.

"Oh yeah, it's wonderful alright." she muttered.

"I wonder what would it be like to live there, to have servants, and valets."

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress." she added.

"Beside being in here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards." he continues.

"You're not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes you feel so..."

Kagome then glanced to him as she spout one sentence to complete his. "Trapped?"

They looked at each other, realizing that they have the same problems and it's almost as if their met to be another. But then they look away as they both flushed. Both she and the half-demon dog boy haven't said a word until, Inuyasha decided to brake the silence.

"So, where're you from?" he asked.

"Where I'm from doesn't really matter. All it matters that I ran away, and I'm never going back." she answered.

"Really? Why?" his brow raised as he curiously asked.

"Well, ever since my father died many years ago, my mother... especially my grandfather is forcing me to get married." she looked down sadly. "That's why I ran away."

"Wow. That's...that's sucks." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed. "It really is."

Inuyasha then decided to ask her a simple question as he inch himself close by her side.  
"So uh... What's your name?" he asked.

Kagome raise her head up to look at him as she respond in soft slow tone.

"Um... Kagome." she murmured.

"Kagome?" he tilt his head raising a brow. "That's your name?"

"Yes," she looked away with shame. "You might think it's a silly name don't you?"

The half-demon's eyes widen as his mouth gaped open as he reacted to what she said.

"What?! What are you crazy or something?! Why would say your name is silly?" he exclaimed.

"Well, ever since I was four years old, a lot of the other kids would make fun of my name. They surround me, circling around me as they sing my name over and over again." she said.

"Well that stupid!" he shouted making, Kagome jumped by it his loud tone. "I...I don't think that name of yours is silly."

"You really think so?" she asked as her chocolate colored eyes soften.

"Yeah," he said look away from again not wanting to make eye contact. "In fact, I think it's a beautiful name."

She gasped happily holding both her hand to her mouth.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank you. No one ever say that to me." she smiled.

"Keh," he softly scoff. "It's no big deal."

"What about you, don't you have a name as well?" she asked to, Inuyasha.

"Well, my name is In-" but just as he was about to announce until.

"There you are!" someone yelled. As both Inuyasha and Kagome looks down to see, Hanzo and couple of the guards down below as they armed with their swords, and bows.

"They found me!" Kagome panically exclaimed.

"Huh?" Inuyasha look at Kagome. "What do you mean they found you?"

But before she going to say anything a loud thud was heard as an arrow was sticked on the branch as.

"AHH!" Kagome shrieked. "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Inuyasha demand.

"Come down there, demon!" Hanzo shouted. "Come down here right now!"

Inuyasha growled as he was really annoyed to this as he leaps off the branch and landed softly to the ground while, Kagome watched in horror as something bad is going to happen to the poor half-demon boy.

'Oh no! What is he doing?!' Kagome thought out loud in her mind. 'He's going to get himself killed! I got to do something before he gets hurt.'

"What the hell do you want, Hanzo? I haven't stolen anything... yet." he said sarcastically.

"Where is she?" Hanzo demanded drawing his katana. "Where is the princess?"

"Where is the princess?" he looked dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking the questions around here demon!" Hanzo spatted. "We heard that you kidnapped the princess!"

"Me?!" he spat in shock. " I didn't kidnap-"

"Silence!" he shouted. "You tell us where she is or you'll pay the price!"

Shippo pops out upon hearing what's going on as he was shocked to see, Inuyasha down below taking on a group of samurai guard threatening to kill him despite that, Inuyasha is going to force himself to attack them.

But when things were about to get bloody, the young girl slides off the branch of the tree as she lands in front of the half-demon dog boy as she throws her arms open shielding him.

"Stop!" she cried. "Don't hurt him!"

"Wha-? What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You! Peasant girl! Move aside!" Hanzo ordered.

"No!" she object. "I won't let you harm him. Stand down!"

Hanzo and the other guards burst off laughing.

"Haha! W-Who do you think you are, ordering us around? The princess? Hahaha!"

"As matter of fact," Kagome take the straw hat off letting her long raven hair flow free as she give her narrowed expression. "I am the princess."

They laughter dead down as they gasped as they realized who she really was as they all dropped down in dogeza position.

"Princess Kagome!" they all announced.

"Wait... the princess? Kagome, you're a princess?!" he eyes widen and his mouth gaped open as his jaw was hanging all the way down.

"Uh, yeah... I'm the princess." she glance back to him chuckling nervously in a awkward situation.

Shippo witnessing this above the tree was too overwhelmed in disbelief that the fact that, Kagome as indeed the royal Higurashi princess.

"What are you doing outside of the palace?" Hanzo asked raising his head up to her. "And with that demon boy?"

"That's not your concern, Hanzo. Do as I command. Stand down!" Kagome demanded as she point her finger down at the Captain in which made him flinch in fear.

"Y-Yes, my princess, I would, but my orders come from Naraku. You'll have to take it up with him." he shivered. "I'm only just following orders."

Kagome look down to him with and intense glare as she let out a deep sigh.

"Very well, I'll see to it. But you will do nothing to him until I speak to him. Understand?" she said in a serious tone which would sand any chills to their spines.

"Yes, highness!" Hanzo exclaimed. "As you wish."

Kagome turn to, Inuyasha as she give him a assuring smile showing that everything is going to be alright.

"Don't worry. This will all be resolved before anything harm comes you." Kagome said "And... thank you for your time." she then give a kiss on the his cheek which made him tense up, and blushed around his face.

"Now then, if you don't mind escort me back to the palace."

"Yes, highness!"

Two of the guards escort her out leaving, Hanzo and the rest alone with, Inuyasha.

"A thousand apology my fair princess." Hanzo gets up as he glance towards the half-demon dog boy. He looks back to make sure she was gone until he pulled out his sword.

"You may think you're so lucky, boy. But no matter what the princess said we're still free to do what we want to do with criminals like you, and you'll will still face the consequences for kidnapping her."

"Hey! I just told I didn't-"

"Enough!" he spatted. "You will face your judgement, unless someone around would pay for crime."

"Perhaps I can pay for his crime." a voice came out.

As they all turn to face a mysterious figure wearing a baboon pelt, standing silently towards them.

"Who are you?" Hanzo demanded hold his blade at him. "What business do you have here with, Inuyasha?"

"Let's just say that I'm a friend to him." he said in a dark slimy tone.

"I find it hard to believe."

"As I said before that I'd be willing to pay for his actions." he then take a pouch full of coins inside as he toss it to, Hanzo which he catches it with one hand. "Will this suffice?"

"Very well then." he turns to, Inuyasha. "You're free to go for now. But don't expect me to catch you again, or else this time I will have your blood in my cold steel blade." he said in a threatening tone which of course doesn't phase him in the slightest.

As the guards leave, Inuyasha turns toward the strange figure and demands to know why he risk to save his life.

"Why save me?" he asked.

"Because I know the fact you are the once, Inuyasha."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you."

"Not in a creepy way." Shippo said climbing by, Inuyasha's right side shoulder.

"You see my friend, I know that you are the one who have been suffering so much in your life. You've seen to be a man with opportunities."

"What are you getting at?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms.

"Let's just say that I can make you rich." he said in which that somehow convinces the half-demon boy.

"I'm listening."

"There cave of the phoenix. A cave filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams."

"Treasures?" Shippo lit up. "You mean lots of it?"

"Why yes indeed, treasure enough to impress the princess, I'd wager."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "It's not like I care. Besides I'll never see her again. I'm a half-demon, and there's a law that's she gotta merry a prince."

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you, Inuyasha? Whoever has the gold makes the rules."

"Okay, then why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?" he asked.

"I need a young, and strong fellow like you to go in after it. Now do we have a deal?" he held his hand out to him.

Inuyasha at first was hesitant to, but after thinking about his wonderful moment between him and the princess, plus that kiss she place on his cheek made think that he should do it.

"Fine." he takes his hand and shake on it. "It's a deal."

"Excellent." he chuckled in a unnatural evil laugh knowing the fact that Naraku will finally have his shikon jewel.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha and the Shikon Jewel

Chapter: 6 Entering The Cave Of The Phoenix

With Inuyasha, Shippo follow the mysterious cloak figure as he leads them the rocky canyons, and mountains. After what seems like endless traveling on foot, they finally made to their destination in which both the half-demon and kit boy sighed in relief. While they watch the cloaked man hold out tow medallions as he merge them together as phoenix glows and flies towards the stone wall and transforms into a giant phoenix head as it looks down upon them. Shippo hides behind the sliver-locks of, Inuyasha's mane shivering in fear by the sight of the monstrous stone head.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" it asked in mighty booming voice.

"It's Inuyasha... who's asking?" he said not phased at all from this unlike, Shippo who was whimpering in fear.

"Proceed." the phoenix head. "Touch nothing but the sacred jewel."

And with that, the beak gap wide open showing a bright glow which made him flinch and raised his arm to shield his eyes.

"Remember, boy... first bring me the lamp, and you'll shell be rewarded." the figure said as he sit by the bolder near by as he waits.

"Come on, Shippo let's go." said Inuyasha.

"Uh, I don't know... maybe I should stay outside." he trembled under his voice. "It might be scary inside."

"Keh," he scoffed while rolling his eyes around. "Fine, you can stay out here with that scary strange man there." he said pointed at him in which the little kit squeamishly climb back on, Inuyasha's back and hides back under his mane. "Heh, as I thought."

He begins to descend to the staircase which lingers down like forever. Once he reaches to the bottom and enters in a golden chamber filled with treasure. Shippo mouth gaped and his eyes widen at the sight of them.

"Wow! Look it all that treasure!" he exclaimed. "Can you imagine just a handful of these and we can be richer then the Empress!"

"Shippo," he glance to over to left of his shoulder. "Didn't you forget that we're not suppose to touch anything but the sacred jewel. Got it?"

The little fox kid pouted.

"Fine."

They venture through the whole treasure room as, Inuyasha looks around to find that Shikon Jewel. He stops for a moment and started to think.

'I wonder what is so special about this stupid jewel of his? What does he want with it once I finally get my hands on it? Whatever it is hopefully he'll reward me with something he did promise.'

Inuyasha continues wondering around as he kept on his search.

'Okay... if I was this sacred jewel... where would I be?'

While he was wondering until his ears twitched upon a sound something. He turns his head over to where the source of the sound was coming from.

"W-W-What was that?" Shippo asking hiding behind, Inuyasha's white mane shivering.

"Don't know... but let's find out." Inuyasha said while the little kit gulped.

As they inch around the corner and what they find was something that they never expected to see. What they saw was a horse... but not just any ordinary horse. It was it was a kirin. Laying there as it's right front leg was trapped under a pile of boulders as it struggles to get itself free neighing, and whining.

"A...Kirin!" Inuyasha whispered. "I thought they were just stories my mother used to tell when I was just a child. I never thought they really exist."

He slowly inch closely to the kirin not making a noise, but he knock a little rock as it tumbles down in which alerted it. Snorted in anger as it was threatening him to not come any close.

"Uh, maybe we should just leave it alone, Inuyasha." Shippo trembled. "It looks really angry."

"Would pipe down you baby! Besides he looks hurt." Inuyasha goes closes to it as he held out his hand it let him touch his snout of the kirin. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

At first the kirin jerks away from him as he frighten at him, but it didn't take long to slowly inch his head toward the half-demon's hand, sniffing it. Once he smelled him, he allow him to have him place his own hand on his snout and stroke it as the kirin calmly relaxed in which cause, Inuyasha to smile.

"That a boy. Yeah... we're friends here." he softly said as he glance over to, Shippo. "Come on. Say hello to him."

"Uh, I don't wanna." he shook his head.

"Would relax. He's not gonna bite ya." he looks back to the kirin. "This, Shippo. He's gentle as me. Say hello to him."

The kirin then sniffs at the kitsune until his lick his face causing him to burst out laughing.

"Hey! Ha ha ha! That tickles!" he laughed out.

"Hmph. See. What did I tell ya." Inuyasha then goes over to the pile of rocks as he squats down. "Now let's see what we can do about your situation."

With that he picks up each boulder at a time with the help of his demon strength until the poor kirin's leg was finally free. Inuyasha check on it to see if any scratches or other injuries are accrued, but thankfully there wasn't any. Not a single one.

"Well, your free." he said as the kirin starts to nuzzle against his face causing him to chuckle. "Hey don't mention it." he ruffled his manes. "Say... maybe you can help us."

Understanding him, the horse nodded as he tap one hoof on the stone floor.

"You see, we're trying to find this Shikon Jewel. Do you know where we can find it?" he asked.

The kirin then turns around and heads over a tunnel in which, Inuyasha begins to follow him.

"I think he knows we it is, Shippo."

"I hope so." he replied.

XXX

With their new friend leading them both through the corridors, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the center of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase, surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge able to across. At the top of the pillar is a shrine where the Shikon Jewel is being held.

"Is that where the jewel is?" Shippo pointed up to the pillar.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied as he puts the fox boy down. "Wait here."

"But..."

"I said wait here!" he repeated pointed on the ground in which, Shippo folded his arms and grumble.

"Fine." he pout.

As Inuyasha hop on each stone after stone crossing to the pillar. While, Shippo and the kirin waited for him until something caught upon the kit's eyes. Something shine... beautiful... and sparkles. What he sees was a necklace with sapphire gems which seems like something he can give to someone. Like the princess, Kagome.

'Wow! That necklace would be a great gift to the princess!'

Without anyone paying attention, Shippo tip toes towards the nacklace.

Inuyasha climbs to the stairs as he was halfway there to the top. Finally reaches to the shrine as he sees the sacred jewel displayed. He then slowly reach to it as he takes it, holding above his face as he exam it.

"This is it?" he said in disbelief. "This is what we came all the way down here to-" he sentence trailed off as he looks down to see, Shippo is about to grab the shiny necklace. "Shippo! NO!"

But it was too late, the kit grabs the necklace as the whole cave and the room begins to shake.

"FOOL!" came the voice of the cave which startles, Shippo. "You have touched the forbidden treasure!"

"Uh, oops..." he whimpered.

The necklace starts to melt off his hand as he hustle over to the kirin climbing up to it's back while the horse weenies in total panic.

"Now you'll never again see the light of day!"

Wasting no time, Inuyasha races down the steps as debris of rocks come crashing down above him as he leaps to one of the stones as the water has turned into hot boiling lava as he hop each one stone until he hears an explosion coming behind him.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried. "Hurry!"

He picks up the pace as the rocks explodes in rapid pace as he makes to the end while the last rock exploded.

"Come on boy, let's move!" he shouted as he climbs on the back of the kirin as he trotted off as a huge of lava chases after them.

Together, they race back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. Shippo grabs on the back of he head tightly.

"Shippo, this no time to panic!" he said until his eyes widen seeing they about to crash into a wall. "Start panicking."

The kirin takes off flying, then through another cave. Finally, they emerge through the internal entrance. Their almost made to the top when a boulder drops down on them as it hits the poor kirin, sending it crashing down to the floor. Inuyasha was also flung right towards the rocky steps and grabs on. Inuyasha sees the cloaked figure at the top reaching out to him.

"The jewel! Give me the jewel!" he called out.

"Help me up! I can't hold on. Give me your hand." he bagged reaching out to him.

"First give me the jewel, then I'll help!"

Inuyasha reaches in and pulls out the Shikon Jewel and toss it to the figure as he snatched it as he let's out a sinister laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha! At last! Ha ha ha ha!"

Shippo assist, Inuyasha to climb out of the cave's entrance, but gets kicked aside by the figure and then place his foot on the half-demon boy's shoulder forcefully shoving him down.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Giving you your reward... your eternal reward."

As he was about to push him off, Shippo lunge at his face started to yank the baboon mask off him.

"You leave, Inuyasha alone you bully!" he shouted.

While all that's happening, Inuyasha grabs at his leg but the figure kicks his hand free off and then kicks him right in the face sending him falling down to the cave below as he grab the kitsune off of his face then the throws him down with him. The kirin gets back up and takes off flying and catches both, Inuyasha and Shippo.

On the surface, the cave roars whole entire phoenix head collapsed and crucibles down leaving nothing but a pile of rocks blocking the cave's entrance. The cloak figure takes the baboon mask off revealing to be non other then, Naraku chuckling.

"It's mine. It's all mine!" he held the necklace where the jewel is connected. But all the sudden it exploded into a puff a smoke as he flinched. As the smoke clears as he sees what's he is hold was an acorn.

"What...? N-No. No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XXX

Back in the palace, Kagura was watching over the horizon of the balcony awaiting for his master's return.

'What's taking him so long? He should've required the stupid jewel of his by now.'

"Naraku!" came a voice. As, Kagura turns around to see, Princess Kagome entering in the chambers.

"Oh, ah, princess. How may I be of a service to you?" she asked.

"Where is, Naraku? I demand to speak to him right now." she ordered showing anger in her face.

"I'm afraid he's out for some... rather important business to attend. Whatever is the reason you want to speak to him?" she asked.

"The guards just attacked a half-demon boy at the forest... by his orders."

"Well, your mother charged him keeping the peace in Japan. The boy was indeed a criminal."  
"Then ask me this, Kagura. What was his crime?"

"Why, kidnapping the princess such as yourself, of course." she replied giving her a sly smile.

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" she exclaimed.

"Oh dear! Oh, why that's frightfully upsetting. If he haven't known."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked which, Kagura made an evil grin as she turns to her.

"Sadly, the boy's sentence, Naraku place on him has already been carried out."

"W-What sentence?"

"Death," she replied in a sinister tone. "Of course."

Kagome gasped placing her hands on her mouth as her eyes widen in shock as she slowly backs away.

"N-No." she whispered.

"I am truly sorry, princess."

With that, Kagome sharply turns away as she rans off sobbing leaving, Kagura alone.

"Well, I think that went rather well. Heh heh heh." she chuckle.

Outside of the palace garden as, Kagome was crying at the edge of the fountain. Sango, and Kirara comes over as they both comfort her.

"It's all my fault, Sango." she sniffed. "I didn't even get to know his name."

Sango hugs her as, Kagome continues crying. 


End file.
